


Not-So-Evil Night Together

by NMartin



Series: Hollstein [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Hollstein - Freeform, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla finally have sex.<br/>[Placed before 2x06, so some things are different from the canon!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second time writing for this pair, I had to do it after yesterday’s episode!

“Race you!”

Laura’s giggles were both adorable and annoying, making the vampire roll her eyes as she watched the other run away. She looked at the camera, silently telling whoever still watched Laura’s videos ‘ _see what I have to deal with_ ’. She then stood up and followed her, quickly reaching the girl and wrapping her arms around her. “Not so fast, Hollis.” she grinned, lifting her up off her feet and carrying her down the hall with a smirk on her face. “Vampires are faster than humans, you don’t want me to win this little race of yours.”

“But I was almost there!”

“Oh trust me, you will be _almost there_ soon.” Laura’s lips parted, a soft gasp escaping as she was carried into the shared bedroom. “So your bed or mine, cupcake?” the vampire grinned, looking at the other roll her eyes before she turned and placed her on her bed. Laura sat up, looking up at the vampire before she walked away.

“Hey, where are you going?!”

“To close the door…?”

“Oh, okay.”

“I’m not gonna leave now, cupcake. I just don’t want any creepy redhead stalking on us.”

Laura let out a nervous laugh, looking down and chewing down on her lip. Sure, she wanted this, but she was more nervous now than when they confronted the Dean. How could it be? Danny said that her first time hadn’t been that bad, even if she was nervous, and LaFontaine had assure they had had quite a good time— unlike Perry, who had not gone to their bedroom that night after seen the other with someone else. But now, she could feel herself getting more and more nervous, watching Carmilla walk towards her.

“Hey buttercup,” she whispered, the once sarcastic nickname now being spoken in a soft, gentle way. Sitting next to her, Carmilla ran her fingers up her arm and then pushed her hair back behind her ear in a slow movement. “We don’t have to do anything. I’m perfectly happy just cuddling and kissing, you know that right?”

“Yeah…” Laura nodded, turning to the other and sighing. “I just— one does not think her first time will be with a girl.”

“Well I am not a girl, cupcake.” Carmilla grinned, brushing her girlfriend’s nose with hers. “I am a four hundred year old vampire who can turn into a giant black cat.”

“That is surprisingly calming.” the girl laughed, leaning in for a kiss. Carmilla kissed her gently, lips brushing hers and tongues slowly meeting as Laura relaxed. Sure, she was nervous, but she was definitely not scared. She was excited. _Well, maybe excited and scared, but just a bit._

“Let’s lie down on the bed.” Carmilla prompted, moving on the small bed and lying down. Laura quickly followed, cuddling against her and continuing to kiss her. “You’re doing really good so far.” the girl laughed, making her girlfriend blush. Again, more kisses were exchanged, slowly becoming more eager and passionate. It was obvious that both of them wanted this, and Laura did not seem to be scared anymore. Actually, she was the one pulling her into deep kisses, her hands awkwardly moving to her back and wanting to pull her top up. The vampire pulled back and removed the piece of clothing, throwing it on Laura’s bed before going to kiss her girlfriend.

The other laughed nervously, pressing her lips against hers and brushing her tongue playfully, prompting her girlfriend to kiss her more and more deeply. “Carm, I want to— help me take my dress off.” Laura asked, pulling back and then undoing the zip. Carmilla’s lips tilted into a smirk, her fingers moving to grab the hem of the dress and starting to pull it up. Of course Laura wore leggings under it, but as she uncovered her stomach and kept moving the dress up the vampire was more sure that she’d find some kind of animal-patterned underwear. Bunnies or cats, probably.

It was orange cats on a navy blue bra. Underwear that would have reminded Carmilla of a little girl’s, but that was adorable when speaking of the other girl. She pulled the dress over the other’s head and tossed it on the bed like she had done before. This time she did not lie down again next to Laura, and instead pushed the girl on the bed to straddle her. The other gasped, but quickly started laughing. The vampire leant forward and started kissing the girl’s neck, quieting her laughter and turning it into soft moans.

“Carmilla, wait.” she stopped her. The other quickly pulled back, eyes wide as she tried to find what might be causing discomfort to the girl. Was it that she was still wearing her pants? Or maybe it was the light. _Yeah, it must definitely be the light._ Waiting for the other to keep talking, she lifted her brows and gave her a questioning look. Laura swallowed hard, her voice a whisper. “Please be careful with the fangs?”

 _Goddamnit Laura, you scared me._ Carmilla rolled her eyes and moved her lips back to the girl’s mouth. pressing a soft kiss on them. “Don’t worry cupcake, I won’t bite… much.” she husked before making her way down her girlfriend’s neck. Soft kisses placed on the soft skin, gentle brushing of cold lips that made Laura shudder, it was amazing how much she liked this. She wondered why hadn’t done it before— and then had realized that not that much time had passed since they had first kiss. A few minutes passed, Carmilla kissing her skin more and more hotly, moving down to kiss her cleavage, then moving up her neck and finally pressing a soft bite on her throat— making Laura moan even more. Then she kissed her way down her cleavage, avoiding her breasts and then down her stomach. Her fingers hooked on the waistband of her leggings, pulling them down Laura’s legs with ease. She smirked, the bra’s matching panties being equally adorable. “You’re awfully cute, Hollis.”

“Thank you.” the other whispered as Carmilla threw the leggings away. “Are you going to, uh…” she doubted of how to say it, however she said it she was sure Carmilla would be amused. “... eat me?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, okay.” Laura giggled and prepared herself, accommodating herself on the bed and putting another pillow under her head. Once she was sure that she was not going to hit the headboard or the wall, she gripped the sheets and sighed. “Go for it then.”

“Calm down cupcake.” the other spoke as she started to kiss her legs, from her calf and up. Again, soft, gentle kisses were placed, making Laura moan and let out soft sighs. Not only she was calm, but she was also aroused— the idea of finally doing it with Carmilla was making her wetter than she had thought she would be. Carmilla’s lips were now dangerously close to her inner thigh, having moved as she thought. _Focus, Laura, focus._ “You alright?” she heard her ask. Unable to say anything— if she opened her mouth she’d moan again— she nodded eagerly.

Carmilla smiled and moved her lips up her thigh, finally meeting her inner thigh and the fabric of her panties. She moved closer and pressed a soft kiss on it, making Laura let out something between a gasp and a moan. “Oh my god.” she squirmed slightly and gave a surprised look to the other, who laughed.

The vampire could taste the other’s taste on her lips, which meant that Laura was definitely wet. “I know.” she smirked and moved back to kiss Laura’s clothed core. She loved how she tasted, the word sweet coming to her mind. Laura was a the graphic definition of sweetness, basically a funny and adorable sugar cube. _Time to be horny Carmilla, not corny._ She licked her lips and hooked her fingers on the other’s panties, slowly pulling them down. Again, she checked her girlfriend was okay. “If you want me to stop, you have to tell me. Okay?”

“Carmilla…” the girl inhaled deeply and shook her head. “Please don’t stop.”

“Okay.” the vampire removed her panties and looked at the girl’s core, licking her lips. Her fingers ran up and down the girl’s thigh, calming her but at the same time building some tension. She loved how Laura was nervous and kept giggling from time to time. Carmilla made sure she was comfortably lying on her stomach and then wrapped her arms around the other’s thighs. “I love you.” she whispered, more to herself than to the other, before pressing a soft kiss on the girl’s clit. Laura let out a moan, louder this time, moving her legs unwillingly.

“Oh my—” she gasped, feeling Carmilla grip her legs tightly so she would not move more. The other was now running her tongue up her slit, making her unable to stop moaning, Carmilla kept moving her tongue for a few seconds, collecting her wetness before finally moving to her clit and sucking on it. “Oh my God, Carmilla.” she gasped. Soon she was a moaning mess, grasping the sheets and looking down at the other whenever she did not have her eyes shut— it was hard to open them, every time she tried to Carmilla did something on her clit, either lapping at it or sucking on it. “Carm, I’m gonna—”

Her words died on her throat, her eyes closing shut once more as her body shuddered and her toes curled in pleasure. It was as if there was a wave running through it, then another, and another. And then it was over, but the pleasure was still there, her wetness on the other’s lips. She finally opened her eyes and looked down at Carmilla. She kept kissing her thighs, licking off the juices off her skin and placing soft bites on them. Their eyes met, Laura letting out a laugh and feeling the heat on her cheeks. “Come here?” she spoke, patting the spot next to her.

“Oh, I’ll definitely be coming soon.”


	2. Chapter 2

The other’s sassy remarks always made Laura roll her eyes, but truth was that she loved them. Carmilla was so skillful at making her laugh, it was amazing. She saw the vampire move up on the bed and smiled happily, the sheets still trapped between her fingers. Running her fingers up and down the girl’s bare body, Carmilla smiled and leaned to kiss Laura softly, smiling at her. “Was that good, cupcake?” she asked with a smug grin, knowing that it definitely had been good.

“God,” Laura sighed and nodded, then shook her head. She was still amazed by the fact that she had just had the other between her legs, doing _that._ “This was better than when I went to the Deathly Hallows part two premiere with my dad and met the cast, or when the Moment's interface manifested into the form of Rose Tyler to challenge him to use it.” she ranted, turning to Carmilla and stopping dead.

“So is that _Doctor Who_ thing a good or a bad thing?”

“Good. Really good.”

Carmilla gave an understanding nod and focused on running her fingers up and down Laura’s stomach, enjoying the way the other breathed next to her. Laura stared at the vampire, wondering how could she had been so lucky. First, for not having been killed by Carmilla or any of her old vampire acquaintances. Second, for having fallen in love with the vampire and having been loved back. Third, for the amazing orgasm she had just experienced.

“What were you doing with your tongue when you were, uh, down there?” she asked curiously, pursing her lips thoughtfully.

“Circles.”

“Circles?”

“Yes Laura, circles. A circumference, a round figure.”

“I know what a circle is, Carmilla. I just— circles? That’s what works… down there?”

“Yes Laura.” the vampire sighed and rolled her eyes, then had a brilliant idea. “Why don’t you try it?”

“What?!” Laura pulled back, not quite understanding what Carmilla meant.

“You could try doing circles.” the vampire glanced down on the bed, her bare feet moving to be placed against Laura’s. “If you want.”

“But… I have never done this before, Carm. What if I don’t do it right?”

“You killed my mother, cupcake. You certainly can do this.” the other calmed her, leaning in for a small kiss. “You are stronger than you think, Laura. You’re a strong, adorable dork who thinks she can do anything, and when doesn’t succeed tries again. So even if you don’t succeed at first, I know you’ll be so stubborn that you won’t stop until I’ve climaxed.”

“Climaxed? You sound like a bad Harry Potter fanfiction.”

“A what?”

“Nevermind.” Laura shook her head and moved off the bed, standing up. She then moved lower on the bed and stretched out her hands, reaching to unbutton Carmilla’s purple pants. The other looked at her with a questioning look.

“Couldn’t you just kneel on the bed…? I would have helped taking them off.”

“It’s what seemed more sexy… I don’t like how my belly looks like when I kneel.”

“Laura,” Carmilla quickly stood up and put her hands on the other’s cheeks. She did not kiss her, and instead looked in her eyes and sighed. “You are naked in my bed, there is nothing sexier than that. I don’t mind if your belly looks weird when you are kneeling on the bed, or if your hair is messy and you are not wearing makeup.” she assured in a whisper. “But for the Lord’s sake, don’t get out of the bed when I ask you to go down on me because I will think I’ve been too harsh and almost get a heart attack.”

“Oh, sorry.” the girl laughed nervously, biting down on her lip. “Are you sure you are okay with me not being all sexy and hot?”

“You are sexy and hot, Laura.”

“But I am not perf—”

“I don’t want perfect, Laura. I want you.” Carmilla leant forward and captured the other’s lips into a deep, passionate kiss, not as sexual as the ones they had shared before on the bed but full of love instead. Sure, they hadn’t known each other for that long, but Carmilla didn't care. She had spend eternity doing things wrong, and she did not want to wait more to do something right. Pulling back, she sighed. “You don’t have to worry about being perfect for me, Laura. Nobody is perfect.”

“You are.” Laura blurted out. “Crap, did I say that out loud?”

“Yes you did, dork.”

“Oh.”

“Let’s get in bed again, okay?”

“Okay.” Laura said with a smile, walking to Carmilla’s bed and sitting down. The vampire quickly followed, fully unbuttoning her pants and then pulling them down before joining the other. They lay down on their sides, looking at each other. Carmilla moved her fingers up and down Laura’s side, and the other focused on playing with the vampire’s necklace. “I really like it.” she whispered before looking up at the other’s eyes. “I really like you.”

“Well that is kinda obvious, buttercup.”

“Yeah, but you know. Really, really like you.”

“You trying to say something, Laura?”

“Well, you know...”

“I do. And I love you too, Laura.”

These words make the girl feel butterflies in her stomach, a wide grin appearing on her face before she abruptly clashed her lips with Carmilla. The vampire gasped, but quickly went to pull Laura on top of her, straddling her body as she sat up on the bed. Her hands moved to grip on the girl’s bottom, pulling her impossibly close and placing her properly on her lap. The kisses started as something slow and loving, but a few minutes later the two girls found themselves kissing each other needingly. Carmilla pulled apart and moved her kisses lower, avoiding the girl’s neck this time to go straight to the girl’s cleavage. She did not remember when she had removed her bra— it probably had been Laura herself at some moment. Not giving it much thought, she stared at the girl’s small but beautiful breasts for a second and then wrapped her lips around her pink nipple, feeling it harden as she made circles around it with her tongue.

 _Circles, again._ Everything was circles during sex, Laura noticed, which would have caused her to go on an internal rant if it wasn’t because Carmilla was now tugging from her nipple with her teeth. Letting out a gasp, Laura looked down with wide eyes.

“You okay?” Carmilla questioned.

“Definitely… Do that again?”

The vampire grinned, immediately continuing with her work. She spent an eternity kissing each of Laura’s breasts, worshipping them the way she hadn’t before— she honestly had wanted to go down on her girlfriend for a few days now. She heard the girl moan loudly, even though not as loudly as before— _I hope that Danny bitch has heard her,_ she thought devilishly. It would be quite hilarious, if they had to face any of Laura’s friends the next day and they had heard. Moving back to kiss the other, Carmilla noticed how she was wet again— though she did not make the sassy remark that was crossing her mind. Instead, she moved one of her hands between them, running down her body and cupping Laura’s sex. A hand suddenly pulled hers back, and Carmilla looked up at her.

“My turn now.” Laura said with a smile, reaching to unhook Carmilla’s bra. It was harder than she though, and soon she found herself having to use both hands for the task. “Ugh…” she struggled, making Carmilla laugh softly. “Don’t laugh at me, this is harder when it’s not your bra.” Finally the piece of underwear was open and Carmilla was able to take it off, throwing it away. Laura glanced down timidly, not wanting to blatantly stare— she somehow wondered if the girl had some kind of piercing on her nipples sometimes. _She has the looks of a girl who would have her nipples pierced._

She didn’t, though. With a sigh of relief, Laura pushed the vampire down on the bed before clumsily moving down on the bed. With Carmilla’s jeans gone, she just had to pull her panties down. The girl froze— _Well fuck, she really is hot,_ she realized as she stared at the other’s body. She was pale— _duh, Laura. Vampire, remember?—_ but still she was basically normal. No strange marks or scars, no tattoos, nothing. Carmilla looked like a normal girl, just like her. _Only twenty times hotter._

“Laura?” the brunette’s voice took her out of her thoughts and she shook her head.

“Yeah, eating pussy, yeah.” she trailed off.

Carmilla was the one confused now. Laura was answering questions she had not made, as if her mind was not in the room anymore. “Was that a pun? You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Uh, what?” Laura was definitely lost. She got distracted so easily, in the worst moments. “Yeah, I’m okay.” she answered, making the other frown. Right now, she had one mission. _You killed the Dean and battled a shitton of creatures that should not even exist, you can do this._ Leaning forward, she basically buried herself between the girl’s folds, making Carmilla gasp.

 _Very graceful, Laura. Face diving in my— Oh Lord._ She could not even think, because the other surely had taken notes about the circles. With her tongue on the other’s clit, Laura was eagerly switching between sucking on it and making circles, then from time to time she’d move to run her tongue up and down her slit. _Oh okay she’s good._ Carmilla moaned, her fingers tangling on Laura’s hair as she wrapped her legs around her, trapping her.

 _God, this taste is both awful and amazing._ Laura was not confused by that fact, she had read enough lesbian fanfiction to know that this was what happened. But she was amazed, by the fact that now it was real. It was her, having sex with a girl she loved— did oral sex count as third base or fourth for lesbians? She did not know. And honestly, who cared? She was buried between Carmilla’s legs, making the other moan. _Oh my god she is moaning, I’m doing this right!_

“Laura, shit.” the vampire panted, starting to feel her back arching as she got over the edge. “Laura!” she groaned, biting down on her lip with her fang as she felt waves of pleasure through her body. Sure, Laura needed practice— but Carmilla felt quite proud of her girlfriend having her climax in just— _wait, I only lasted five minutes?!,_ she thought as she checked the clock on the wall. She closed her eyes and moved her hands to cover her face, letting out a sigh before looking down at the girl. Laura was looking at her, her mouth covered in her juices.

“Did you…”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, okay.” Laura grinned, a blush on her face. _I made Carmilla cum. I MADE CARMILLA CUM, OH MY GOD. BEST DAY EVER. Wait, Laura, play it cool, she’s looking._ Moving up on the bed, she lay down next to the other.“Was that good?”

“Definitely.” Carmilla smiled, leaning forward to kiss her girlfriend— but being stopped by the other. “What’s wrong?”

“The fangs…”

“Oh, sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome! Thanks to all of you for supporting this story so much, you are such a motivation! I have no words to describe how happy you make me. Lots of love, I hope you enjoy this chapter too! :3  
> \- N

“Are you sure you’re a vampire and not a leech, Carmilla?” Laura chuckled as she felt her girlfriend kiss down her body, finding the perfect spot to leave another hickey. After another intense make out session— Laura surely was learning quite a lot about kissing and how her girlfriend liked to be kissed— Carmilla had decided that there was a lot of skin that deserved to be touched by her lips. With a devilish grin she had moved a bit lower on the bed, still completely naked, and had spent an eternity kissing her neck and sucking on it. In the end, she had successfully left a small hickey on the side of the girl’s neck, easy to cover by her long hair, and a bigger, darker mark on her cleavage.

“Either way I’m a bloodsucker.” Carmilla joked back, kissing her girlfriend’s inner thigh before starting to suck on it. Her instinct begged for her to hold onto Laura’s skin with her fangs, but of course she wouldn’t do that— ripping your girlfriend’s thigh off is not quite romantic. She hoped that her instincts would never take over her when they were having sex, though she was definitely going to tell the girl what to do if that ever happened.She finally pull back and sighed, admiring the mark with a satisfied smile.

“You done yet?” the girl asked, watching Carmilla nod and move her kisses up her body, finally lying on top of the other. Laura was completely calm now, the fear and nerves that she had felt before now long gone. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying the intimate moments they were sharing even more than her orgasm. The girl wrapped her arm around the other’s waist and smiled happily. “You’re perfect.”

Carmilla smirked. “Yeah, you only say that because I go down on you and give you hickeys.” she smiled, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on the girl’s cheek.

"That's not true!" Laura exclaimed, shaking her head. "You also saved the school from your evil mother for me. You're a hero!”

"I'm not, buttercup." Carmilla shook her head in disbelief, never believing what she said. Laura idolized her, and even if she liked how in love Laura was with her— it was endearing, she had to admit it— she knew that it was not healthy to do so. She could not have Laura keep defending her, to the point that she omitted her own acts in the battle. “Laura, listen. I know you think I am the school’s savior and all that, but I am not. I did awful things for years, me making a good deed does not erase them. I am not a hero, I’m just a vampire. And that’s what I will always be.”

“But Carmilla, you saved us. All of us.”

“Still. I don’t want you to say I’m a hero because of that. It is simply not true.”

“But—”

“Laura.” Carmilla stopped her, intertwining their fingers and sighing once more. “Carmilla Karnstein. Vampire, not hero. Okay?”

“But I mean it. And I meant all that before, when we said—”

“Laura, I know you mean it. I know you think I am some kind of vampire goddess that saved the world. But I am just a normal girl, like you. That’s who I want to be. Okay?”

With pursed lips, Laura seemed to be ready to say something, to remind Carmilla of the heroic deeds she had done. She seemed to be going through the whole list in her head, actually. The other girl sighed and gave a nod. “Okay. But you’re my hero, and you cannot change that!” she pouted.

“I can work with that.” Carmilla laughed and leant forward, this time capturing the other’s lips in a gentle kiss. A part of her was relieved, she did not want Laura to be so driven into their relationship to lose who she was— even if her cheerful personality was something hard to lose. She was so scared of having Laura become perfect for her that she was not Laura anymore. “But no more yelling ‘Carmilla is our hero!’ down the halls, dork.”

“Okay…” the girl giggled, moving her arms to wrap them around Carmilla’s neck. “Why don’t we do…” she signaled with her head down their naked bodies, smirking slightly. “... _that_ again?”

The vampire rolled her eyes and nodded. “Sounds good to me.” she grinned, going to kiss the girl more passionately. Laura tangled her fingers on her dark hair, pulling her close as they giggled between kisses. Sure, the mood had changed, they were not feeling in such a ‘sexy’ mood anymore— but that was not what this was about, they knew it right. This was about intimacy, and the fact that they were both laughing as Carmilla moved to kiss the girl’s neck made it the perfect kind of intimacy. “I love you.” the dark-haired girl whispered again.

“I knoooooooow.” the other giggled, unable to stop as she felt Carmilla’s lips caressing her throat. Suddenly the vampire stopped, making her smile— she always did that before she started kissing her again.

But this time was different. Carmilla’s eyes were going dark, not for arousal but for hunger. Actually, she knew it was not hunger. It was gluttony, instinctive gluttony. The thought of hot blood was a temptation hard to resist, even if she did not want Laura in that way. She could smell it from there, burning under the girl’s skin. Not even the scent of sex could distract her from the one that was clouding her mind. Inside of her, two voices spoke.

_ Do it, just a taste. One small little taste, it won’t even hurt. _

_ No, Carmilla, don’t you dare.  _ _ Laura is a friend, not food. _

Fangs out, she approached Laura’s skin, lips parting after inhaling the girl’s scent. She wanted her, so much. She placed her lips on the other’s neck, hesitating for a second— and then placing a gentle kiss on it. “I love you.” she whispered once again, against Laura’s skin. More kisses were placed, fangs still out as she smirked and kept moving her lips all over the girl’s cleavage. “You adorable, annoying little dork.” she grinned, finally tugging from the girl’s nipple. Laura moaned, her eyes closing shut. Carmilla moved up on her cleavage and pressed a soft bite on it.

“Oh, that feels different.” the girl gasped, looking down at Carmilla. “Are you using the fangs?”

“Yeah. Sorry. I just am quite… aroused.”

“Again, you sound like fanfiction.”

“Shut up.” Carmilla grinned, crawling down on the bed and positioning herself between the other’s legs. “Let’s try something different now.” she said, moving her fingers down Laura’s stomach. She was slow, teasing the girl as she thought of her next move. She moved back on top of her, trapping her hand between them, then kissed Laura. “You okay with me using my fingers? And with me, well, keeping the fangs? They’re hard to hide when I’m—”

“Aroused, I know.” the other giggled, nodding. “Yes, and yes. They cannot chop my tongue off, right?”

“Technically yes.” the other grimaced. “But I promise I won’t. It would be good to keep you quiet though...”

“Hey!”

“It’s the truth, cupcake. You’re like a parrot.” she pecked her lips and then looked down, moving her fingers lower to the girl’s core. Smiling, she kissed Laura again while starting to rub her clit in circles. Of course, the other moaned loudly, pleasure quickly building between her legs again as the other’s fingers moved. “But keep quiet, sweetie.”

“It’s kinda hard, you know?”

“Yeah, I can feel it.” the other joked, fingers pressing on the slightly hardened bundle of nerves her fingertips were circling. Laura rolled her eyes— they seriously annoyed each other too much, and yet they loved it— and let out a groan in response. The vampire grinned, leaning again to kiss the other, passionately this time. Her fingers kept moving faster with every second that passed, making sure to hit the rights spots to make Laura—

“Oh my God, Carmilla.” she gasped.

To make Laura do exactly that. Carmilla stared at the other, wanting to take in the moment when she closed her eyes shut, the girl beneath her arching her back as much as she could and squirming as the waves of pleasure ran through her body. This time the girl had lasted longer, experience starting to kick in. _God, and to think I wanted to eat her when I first met her… not that I did not do that. Well, not exactly._


	4. Chapter 4

Feeling the other riding out her orgasm beneath her, Carmilla let her weight gently fall on top of Laura and moved her lips to kiss her neck and even place some more bites. She heard Laura giggle, the marks of her vampiresque teeth all over her skin. "Damn, Carmilla. Just damn." the girl sighed.

The vampire laughed, returning her lips to the other's and kissing her softly. She could feel herself start to feel tired, a glance to the clock telling her that it wasn’t late night anymore, but actually really early morning. A sigh escaped her lips, feeling Laura kiss her back with passion, wanting more. “We should sleep, creampuff.” she whispered, not just for selfish reasons but also because she knew that they’d have a busy day— there had been no peaceful days for a while anyway.

Laura stopped dead and pulled back, looking at Carmilla with insecurity. They were having fun, they were— _Having sex? Making love?—_ She was confused. “Oh…” she muttered, slowly making Carmilla roll on the bed and lay next to her. “Okay.” she sighed, turning to her side. At this the other pursed her lips, Laura seemed to be upset and not just wanting to spoon. She moved closer to her and wrapped her arm around her, pressing her bare body against her own.

“What’s wrong, love?” she asked with pure worry, pressing a soft kiss on the other’s shoulder.

“I just— I don’t know, that was a… sharp ending?”

“Sharp ending?”

“Yeah, you fingered me and then we simply sleep.”

“Laura,” Carmilla pressed herself even more against the other, making Laura shudder at the cold for a second. The dark haired girl sighed, caressing her girlfriend’s belly with her fingertips. “We got in bed really late, and we’ve made love for like two hours. I could go on for a whole day, but you don’t have the energy vampires have, and you need to sleep.” she explained with a soft voice. “This is not about things being different between us now, this is not about making love and then simply stop. We made love and now we’re going to cuddle and spoon until we fall asleep, because you have to be awake in like two more hours.”

“So this is not like you being tired of going down on me or anything like that?”

“I could spend eternity between your legs, Laura.”

“That is surprisingly romantic.”

“I am surprisingly romantic.”

“If you are not trying to eat me, of course.”

“No, I am surprisingly romantic when I am trying to _eat you_.”

“Shut up and let’s sleep.”

“Getting horny again, creampuff?”

“Shut up.”

“Are you wet down there, buttercup?”

“Carm, stop teasing.”

“Why, does it arouse you?”

“Oh my god, shut up.” the other blushed intensely and reached for a pillow, throwing it behind her and straight on the other’s face. Carmilla laughed, then quickly went back to spoon the other. “And stop talking as if you were Draco Malfoy in a fanfiction.”

“Draco who? Is that a person?”

“Yes, it’s from Harry P—”

“Sleep, Laura.” the other interrupted her before she could rant about it. “Draco is a shitty ass, ridiculous name.”

“No it’s not!”

“It is. And this is being told by a girl whose original name was Mircalla.”

* * *

“Carmilla, the sun is up.” Laura ended up saying a few minutes after waking up, unable to sleep more as images of the last night flooded her mind.  _Oh my god, I’m not a virgin anymore. I am gonna be able to get drunk in the Never Have I Ever games I play and actually talk about sex and— Yes! I can’t be sacrificed to gods anymore!_

“No…” the other purred in her sleep.

“Carm, come on.” Laura gave the other a soft push, making the vampire open her eyes for a few seconds before quickly closing them. “Come on, you lazy vampire.” the other muttered, giving her another push. After another failed attempt, an idea came to her mind, quickly going to whisper in the other’s ear. “Come on, kitten.”

“I am not a kitten!” Carmilla shouted, rolling on top of the other and straddling her with rage, making Laura’s eyes go wide before bursting into laughter. The vampire frowned, glaring at the other. “It’s not funny.”

“Yes it is!”

“Laura!”

“Come on Carm, it is funny.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Call me kitten again and you’re not leaving the bed, creampuff.”

“Kitten.”

“Laura, I am warning y—”

“Catmilla Karnstein.”

“God, not the cat puns again...”

“Carmilla Katstein then?”

“... they’re not even funny...”

“Carmilla Kittenstein.”

“That’s it. You’re not leaving the bed, creampuff.” Carmilla grabbed her wrists and pushed them on the bed, trapping the other completely with her wrists above her head. She then leant forward and kissed Laura, starting a deep, passionate kiss.

“But the sun is up, Carm...” the other sighed against her lips.

“I warned you…”

“I have to work, the sun is up...”

“And I am going down…” the other teased with a husky voice, kissing the other’s neck, starting at her girlfriend’s jaw line but quickly starting to disappear under the sheets, kissing Laura’s cleavage. The other giggled and wrapped her fingers on the other’s hair, biting down on her lip as the vampire tugged on her nipple with her fangs, but soon sighed and pulled the sheet to the side. Carmilla looked at her with a questioning look, flesh still between her teeth.

“I have to prepare the camera and make a video.”

“Laura, it’s really early to work...” the other tried to tempt her.

“I have to...”

“No…”

“Yes.”

“No, creampuff.”

“Yes, uh… vampire.”

“Very original.” the other laughed and moved up, then kissed her lips. “Is that video _that_ important?”

“Yes.”

“Ugh, okay. Then I’m gonna sleep.”

“Yes you should do that.”

“But I don’t want to sleep alone.”

“Is my hero scared?”

“Never.”

“Then sleep in the couch while I work?”

“Ugh, okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading this fic! I have to say you are all amazing, the response this has had has been awesome!!!!!!!
> 
> Sadly, nights have an end and we all know that after all our dearest creampuff had to make a video (goddamnit Laura, I could have written way more smut but you couldn't stay in bed having sex with your sexy vampire... *sigh*). Anyway, I will probably write more fics, maybe with smut and maybe just some fun things so you all can have a laugh, so stay tuned! ♥
> 
> \- N


End file.
